


咬

by shaizi_zhang



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaizi_zhang/pseuds/shaizi_zhang
Relationships: Chase | Mashin Chaser/Shijima Gou
Kudos: 1





	咬

不挣扎了，来冲个没啥意义的咬

“刚，你硬了。”  
机械体低沉的声音听起来平稳得好像在说今天天气不错，诗岛刚则是听得恨不得抬手捂住他的嘴——这么说起来，这让人讨厌的roidmude确实有一副好相貌，在说话间开合的丰润的嘴唇也很难让人不去注意——打住，他又在想些什么呢！  
这好像也不能全怪诗岛刚——Chase自说自话的起身，又在他腿间的地板上跪下来，仰着头望过来的视线纯洁无辜得像是新生的羔羊，带着仿佛可以任人施为的温顺气质，刚苦恼的抓抓头发，伸手想把他从地上拉起来。  
“我说，你也不用做到这个地步……”  
“刚，我可以。”  
Chase把手搭在他的膝盖上，倾身凑近了支起可以帐篷的部位，笨拙又谨慎的试着用牙齿去咬住金属的拉链。  
某种意义上，这可真是太糟糕了。  
诗岛刚放弃了阻止在莫名其妙的地方格外固执的机械体，他索性抬起手臂把脸一挡，顺势靠进身后柔软的沙发靠背，Chase看了他一眼，觉得没什么影响之后又重新专注回了眼前的事情。  
不过他很快就注意到，要想像之前在影像里看过的那样只用唇舌来完成前置的准备对他来说并不现实，因此及时改变路线，用手解开了他视为阻碍的、诗岛刚的牛仔裤，让从刚刚开始就已经支起了帐篷的性器得以稍微放松，诗岛刚本人已经完全陷在沙发里弓起背不想看到他的脸。  
Chase觉得这大概代表某一种默认，因此握着他的性器，小心翼翼的张口从顶端开始含了进去。  
“喂…！”  
从性器那边传来的湿润温热的触感提醒诗岛刚错过了最后能阻止的机会，他徒劳的伸出手去也只是虚虚搭在了机械体柔软蓬松的发丝上，Chase抬眼看着他，通过喉咙细微的振动，诗岛刚推测对方想要叫自己的名字。  
他本来该去阻止的手指不知不觉的抚摸起对方的发丝，Chase判断事情可以继续下去，因此生涩的尽可能收着牙齿，慢慢试着把他的性器整个含进嘴里——诗岛刚注视着被性器挤压得微微变形的、丰润的嘴唇，妥协的加重了手指的力道。  
“你这个……色情的家伙。”  
——既然这么想知道的话。  
“把牙齿好好收着，我来教你怎么做。”

虽然说了这种大话，但现实就是诗岛刚自己也是第一次做这种事，抛开了一开始的手忙脚乱，就算他勉强镇定下来，也很难去“教”Chase该怎么做。  
但他手掌底下的脑袋异常驯服，乖顺的随着他的力道调整着角度，虽然生涩，却也努力的运动着舌尖，从刚的角度能看到低垂的浓密睫毛和几乎要埋进他耻毛里的鼻尖，手上的力道一时失了准头把人猛地按了下去。  
他几乎是立刻就后悔了，但性器脆弱的顶端给骤然缩紧的喉口一夹，快感上涌如同电流一般扫荡了全身神经，眼睁睁错过了补救的时机。  
“Chase……抱歉。”  
他愧疚的对上机械体纯然的双眼，可是被快感占据了大半的脑子来不及组织什么语言，手指已然绕进那些细软的发丝中间，安抚似的慢慢抚摸着对方的头。  
Chase显然的误会了他的意思，简短的言声交流之后他又重新低下头去，专注于怎样才能把那根性器吞得更深。  
诗岛刚眼看着Chase因为吮吸而瘪下去的脸颊又被饱满的顶端稍微顶起一团——因为过于纯真的表情，他看起来仅仅像是藏了一块糖，但是已经被摩擦得发红的嘴唇早就骗不过去他做了什么。  
你这个色情的、笨蛋。  
他咽了咽唾沫，真正有了自己无论做什么似乎也没关系的实感。  
“Chase、稍微动一动吧。”  
Chase诚实的照做了他的指示，顺着抚在后脑的手指力道的指引开始慢慢吞吐起口中越发涨大的硬物，他很快就没办法像之前那样完全吞咽下嘴里的体液，只能放任含不住的那部分顺着柱身流了下去，他下意识的“啊”了一声，又被按着后脑将性器整根吞了进去。  
抵在喉口的饱满顶端引起生理性的呕逆感，Chase觉得视线不清的确有些让人困扰，但刚的手指显然是由于快感而收紧了——即使揪得他稍微有些痛，但刚喜欢的话，就不是坏事。  
口中的器物再次涨大并且开始像脉搏一样跳动的时候，Chase做好了把那些将要出来的东西咽下去的准备——加快的心跳与血流声音暂且覆盖过了机械体敏锐的听觉，他没听到诗岛刚正叫着他的名字，因此被扯开的时候还有些茫然。  
而刚刚高潮过的诗岛刚像是有些气愤的看着他，Chase咽下了还是射在了嘴里的那部分：“抱歉，刚。”  
诗岛刚看着他——没来得及忍住的浓白色液体溅在他下巴和鼻尖上，被过度摩擦的嘴唇红得异常，粉色的晶亮舌尖漫不经心的探出来一点，飞快的舔掉了落在嘴角的那一点，Chase抬着头看他，表情仍是纯然的认真无辜，甚至还隐约透出些天真的意思。

“你这家伙啊……给我过来！”  
诗岛刚吻住Chase的表情可不能说是有多平和，不过这比起接下来要发生的事就不算什么了。

END  
完事，说了咬绝不多搞一点【。】


End file.
